


Gray Area

by tea_addicted



Series: Whatever Kurtbastian [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_addicted/pseuds/tea_addicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастиан помогает Курту подготовиться к выступлению в НЙАДИ. Бонус-история к "All About That Cake", можно читать отдельно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gray Area

**Author's Note:**

> Это должен был быть простой драббл-зарисовка слов на 500... Но моя рука дрогнула.  
> По поводу зажатости Курта. Мне кажется, львиная доля его уверенности в себе появилась благодаря длительным здоровым отношениям в старшей школе, и потому в сериале Курт заметно раскрепостился после переезда в Нью-Йорк. Но этот текст – АУ, в котором у него таких отношений не было, так что... в некоторых моментах поведение соответствующее. :)  
> Французского я не знаю, поэтому перевод был взят с фансайтов.  
> Не бечено.

     Голос Хаммела ввинчивался в голову как ржавый штопор – плавные нотки сменялись резкими звуками, в которых с трудом узнавалась французская речь, и цикл повторялся снова и снова. Себастиан едва успел переступить порог дома, но ему уже хотелось позорно дезертировать и не возвращаться до самой ночи.

     «Хаммел опять репетирует», – обреченно подумал он и сжал пальцами виски, пытаясь морально подготовиться к предстоящей многочасовой музыкальной пытке. Особого выбора не было: или уходить из дома, или срочно напиваться. Быть может, и то, и другое. Чтоб наверняка.

     Однако тяжелый день в университете и так уничтожил в нем последние признаки жизни, а потому сил хватило только на то, чтобы наконец-то закрыть за собой входную дверь и подумать над тем, как заставить Хаммела заткнуться.

     Сам же Хаммел, пока Себастиан перебирал в голове возможные варианты, не переставал петь, и чем дольше он пел, тем сильнее съезжало вниз его произношение. В конце концов, Себастиан вынужден был признать, что настало время крайних мер. Такого издевательства над языком он просто не мог выдержать, Хаммела нужно было остановить. Никаких словесных реверансов, никаких намеков и щадящих оборотов, а только суровая правда. Жизнь вообще жестокая штука, пусть привыкает.

 

     Себастиан шумно ворвался в комнату и с ходу зашипел в сторону сидящего на кровати Курта:

– Хаммел, ты кого собрался насиловать таким пением, а?! Что такого тебе этот человек сделал?

     Тот вздрогнул, поднимая взгляд побитого котенка.

– Я знаю. Знаю, – огорченно пролепетал он, растирая ладонями лицо. – Это катастрофа. Я не занимался французским с тех пор, как выпустился из школы, а это было несколько лет назад. У меня всегда были идеальные оценки по нему! Я опозорюсь перед всей группой и...

– Да мне плевать, – перебил его Себастиан. – Просто пой на английском, сделай всем одолжение.

– Эй, это задание такое, ладно? Спеть песню на иностранном языке.

– Тогда пой на клингонском (1). Никто не узнает, если налажаешь.

     Несколько мгновений Курт молча смотрел на него, после чего с безнадежным видом уткнулся обратно в нотный лист и красноречиво махнул рукой в сторону двери. Себастиан поморщился – в этом жесте так и сквозило пренебрежение.

– Что поешь?

– То, что отражает мой внутренний мир, – глухо пробормотал Курт. – Песню из «Отверженных».

     Себастиан закатил глаза и скрестил руки на груди – тяжелый случай и работы непочатый край.

– И ты собираешься всю ночь выть и заставлять мои уши истекать кровью? Тогда у меня просто нет выбора. Предлагаю сделку. Я помогу тебе с произношением, но выберу другую песню.

     Курт демонстративно приподнял бровь и адресовал ему многозначительный взгляд – «ты это серьезно, что ли», «какой смешной», «да чему **ты** можешь меня научить».

– С каких это пор ты знаешь французский лучше, чем я?

– Хм-м, давай подумаем вместе. Наверное, с тех самых, когда несколько лет жил в Париже до переезда в Америку и поступления в старшую школу? А еще с тех самых, как начал летать туда каждый год на каникулы к родственникам?

     Желаемый эффект был достигнут – Курт выпрямил спину и оценивающе посмотрел на Себастиана, будто впервые увидел в нем что-то действительно достойное его внимания. Насмешка в глазах сменилась любопытством. Себастиан скрипнул зубами – порой подобное отношение Хаммела бесило до черных пятен перед глазами.

– Допустим, я соглашусь. Но ты же наверняка выберешь мне... – осторожно начал Курт.

– ...что-нибудь крутое и современное. Конечно же я не откажу тебе в этой просьбе, детка, – он с размаху уселся на кровать и открыл лежащий рядом ноутбук, а через несколько минут с победной улыбкой развернул экран.

– Вот песня, идеально отражающая «твой внутренний мир». Тоже мюзикл, тоже на французском, тоже женская партия. Все, как ты любишь!

– Это...

– Рок-опера «Моцарт». Я ходил на премьеру в Париже.

     Курт немного смутился и просто кивнул, начиная нервно растирать запястье левой руки.

– И что за песня?

– «Соло под простынями», – умиленно вздохнул Себастиан, глядя на него в упор. Курт озадаченно моргнул и наклонился ближе к монитору, чтобы просмотреть текст. По мере чтения он едва заметно поджимал губы и хмурился. – Давай, я помогу тебе начать.

     Себастиан пробежался взглядом по строчкам, выбирая самый интересный куплет, и нарочито страстным голосом напел:

Tu veux qu'il improvise  ( _Ты хочешь, чтобы он импровизировал_ _)_   
Des fantaisies rythmées  ( _Ритмическими фантазиями,_ _)_   
Que vos corps s'harmonisent  ( _Чтобы ваши тела гармонировали_ _)_   
Dans des mouvements saccadés  ( _В прерывистых движениях_ _)_   
De flûte enchantée.  ( _Волшебной флейты._ _)_

– Это не совсем подходит ко мне, – неуверенно сказал Курт, продолжая теребить рукав своей рубашки.

– Прибереги отмазки для другого раза, Хаммел. Эта песня прямо-таки история твоей жизни.

– Опять издеваешься?

– Не-а. Я готов прыгать от восторга, когда представляю, как ты будешь петь: «Проща-а-ай, соло под простыня-а-ами!» Разве артисты не должны открывать душу перед зрителями, оголять свои чувства и все такое? Давай же, ты вылюбил мне этим мозги в начале учебного семестра, так что не будь таким двуличным!

– Хорошо-хорошо. Я буду благодарен, если ты мне поможешь, – скорчил скорбную гримасу Курт и подтянул на свои колени ноутбук.

– Всегда пожалуйста, сладкий, – усмехнулся Себастиан.

 

     Следующие полтора часа пролетели незаметно за слаженной работой – репетиция проходила спокойно и крайне плодотворно. За это время Курт выяснил между какими сценками исполнялась выбранная песня, кто ее пел и, самое главное, как правильно произносить слова на французском. Себастиан знал себе цену и не тратил время на подшучивания и пустую болтовню – его целью было смягчить акцент Хаммела, а вот прочие детали находились далеко за пределами его интересов. Курта это устраивало, более того, несмотря на беспощадные комментарии своего новоиспеченного наставника, ему нравилась такая атмосфера. Он уже был готов сказать, что дальше справится сам, как вдруг понял, что нужно будет еще отрепетировать в концертном зале, чтобы правильно рассчитать расстояние и шаги во время выступления. А потом мысли посыпались на него как игрушки с рождественской елки – _эта_ песня, толпа зрителей, и он один на сцене, и нужно не только спеть, но и показать все _это_ жестами, мимикой, языком тела...

     Курт невольно втянул голову в плечи и сглотнул вставший в горле ком. После выпуска из старшей школы он потратил немало усилий, чтобы избавиться от комплексов, которыми его щедро наградили как ученики, так и хоровой кружок. Битва со своими страхами тянулась медленно, но вполне успешно, и он уже научился ловко маскировать свою неуверенность, когда того требовали обстоятельства.

     Однако сейчас только при одной мысли о предстоящем выступлении у него начинали гореть уши и щеки. Пожалуй, Себастиану не стоило расшифровывать ему все метафоры в тексте... в своем неповторимом стиле. Теперь Курт не мог отделаться от мысли, что озорная женская партия из его уст звучала слишком откровенно. Или же дело было не в нем и даже не в самой песне.

– Знаешь, а у них тут так много интересных треков. Вот «Place, je passe» (2) хороша, – начал Курт издалека. – Знал бы о ней раньше, обязательно бы спел на последнем кастинге в школьный мюзикл.

– «Tatoue-moi» (3) круче, – тут же парировал Себастиан и небрежно спел по памяти первый куплет, который, разумеется, тоже был о сексе.

– Ну разумеется. Мне кажется, или моя личная жизнь не дает тебе покоя?

– Твоя что? – он с наигранной жалостью посмотрел на Курта, но тут же переменился в лице и равнодушно повел плечами. – Хотя, да. Мне это кажется очень грустным. Настолько грустным, что я позволю тебе самому выбрать трек, раз уж пение – единственное доступное тебе удовольствие.

     Курт ухватился за этот шанс, как ребенок за последнюю шоколадку, и без лишних слов нырнул в поиски действительно подходящего текста. Такого, чтобы брал за горло и не отпускал до самого конца, чтобы у зрительниц потекла даже самая водостойкая тушь.

     Себастиан тихо фыркнул и отклонился назад, задерживая на нем внимательный взгляд. Когда Курт молчал и не пытался вести себя еще более гейски, чем это физически возможно, он был до неприличия хорош собой. Заметив, что Курт притих и, кажется, перестал дышать, Себастиан придвинулся ближе и заглянул через его плечо – на экране ноутбука был открыт текст «Vivre à en crever» (4).

– Песня, которую поет умирающий Моцарт и раскаивающийся Сальери, – подсказал он. Сидящий рядом Курт был до того по-домашнему уютен, что Себастиану жутко захотелось наконец-то лечь спать и забыть о песнях, французском и чужих комплексах. – Ты закончил плакать, принцесса?

– А? А. Да. Я возьму эту песню.

 

     Себастиан не отказался от своих слов и все так же строго проконтролировал разбор второго текста, включая артикуляцию, тон и ударения. Впрочем, благодаря предыдущим двум часам, дело двигалось намного быстрее, чем если бы они начинали с нуля. Курт выглядел совершенно счастливым от этой репетиции, что не скрылось от внимания Себастиана. Метнув на него убийственно-мрачный взгляд, он захлопнул ноутбук и поднялся с кровати.

– Слушай, Хаммел. Поверь в то, что я сейчас скажу и запомни это на будущее – мне до лампочки твои оценки и успех в бродвейской карьере. Но это смешно. Ты стесняешься взять песню персонажа, который прощается с одинокими ласками в постели и радостно мчится навстречу супружеской жизни, но без проблем поешь о том, что жить нужно смело и на полную катушку. Как ты вообще себе это представляешь – и учебу в твоем выпендрежном НЙАДИ, и поиск работы начинающего актера? Все, проехали. В следующий раз проси помощи у Блейна, он тебе с радостью расскажет, какой ты офигенно талантливый в своей зоне комфорта. А я не хочу тратить время на фальшивку.

     Процедив последнюю фразу сквозь зубы, Себастиан стремительным шагом вышел из комнаты. Он чертовски устал и от свалившихся на голову проблем, и от самого Хаммела тоже. В конце концов, если тот не в состоянии посмотреть правде в глаза, то ему пора менять место учебы.

 

     На протяжении всей недели в квартире царило обманчивое перемирие, каждый вернулся к собственным делам и о злополучной репетиции никто не вспоминал. Себастиан в который раз убедился в своем мастерстве вести деликатные разговоры – Курт не только старательно избегал его, но и стал появляться намного позже обычного после занятий. Себастиан не чувствовал себя виноватым и тем более не собирался мучиться угрызениями совести, но вот упрямство Хаммела бесило как никогда.

     Впрочем, на середине второй недели любопытство одержало верх и он перехватил в университете Блейна, чтобы ненавязчиво поинтересоваться, долго ли Хаммел собирается разыгрывать из себя королеву драмы. Сделал он это в своей привычной манере – сообщил, что если они хотят потрахаться, то могут спокойно приходить к ним домой, никто не будет им мешать, наоборот, даже свечку готовы подержать.

     От этого неожиданного заявления обычно дружелюбно-спокойное лицо Блейна вытянулось и он растерянно объяснил, что Курт сейчас занят репетициями, а потому они совсем не видятся. После чего быстро ретировался с видом человека, которому срочно нужно что-то переосмыслить в своей жизни.

     Через несколько дней, придя после занятий домой, Себастиан застал Курта на кухне за чашкой чая. Выглядел тот заметно измотанным и Себастиан прямиком направился в свою комнату.

– Привет, – поспешно отозвался Курт, привставая со своего места и сразу опускаясь обратно.

– Допустим, – хмыкнул Себастьян, подходя к столу и усаживаясь напротив.

– Я... эм, я так и не поблагодарил тебя за помощь с песней.

– Не поблагодарил.

     Какое-то мгновение между ними висело неловкое молчание, пока Себастиан благородно не сдался первым.

– Как там твое выступление?

– Я как раз хотел об этом поговорить, – Курт заметно повеселел и нетерпеливо поерзал на стуле. – Все прошло прекрасно. Преподаватель меня хвалил.

– Еще бы. Ты просто профессионал в слезливых стенаниях, Хаммел. Уверен, все рыдали как дети, – дружелюбно съязвил Себастиан.

– Вообще-то, многие улыбались, – с легкой ноткой гордости возразил он. – Я пел «Соло под простынями».

– М-м-м, как бальзам на душу. И ты можешь осчастливить меня видео? Наверняка же кто-то из твоей девичьей банды снял на камеру это событие года.

– Блейн, – уточнил Курт с улыбкой. – Я пригласил его на выступление.

     Себастиан застыл. Понимание происходящего постепенно догоняло его и ощущение было не из самых приятных. Хаммел мог вести себя как первоклассная стерва со всеми окружающими, но стоило оказать ему хоть немного внимания – как это сделал Блейн – и он был готов бегать за этим человеком хвостиком, напрочь позабыв о своей гордости и достоинстве. Неудивительно, что он никак не мог избавиться от комплексов, только глубже загоняя себя на самое дно.

– Блейн отфрендзонил тебя один раз и сделает это во второй, – отрезал Себастиан. – Поверь, страдающий от неразделенной любви Хаммел – это жалкое и отвратительное зрелище.

     Курт не обиделся, только молча пожал плечами и слабо улыбнулся. Ему нечего было возразить.

     «Значит, ты все-таки _понимаешь_ , в какой ситуации оказался? Понимаешь, но продолжаешь унижаться неизвестно ради чего?» – думал Себастиан, впрочем, зная, что спрашивать об этом прямо было бессмысленно.

– Если Блейн опять тебе откажет и ты **опять** будешь страдать как в прошлый раз, я повешусь в твоем гардеробе, – пригрозил он. – На твоем самом любимом шарфике!

     Курт громко расхохотался, складываясь пополам и не замечая, как Себастиан подошел к нему и уселся рядом на стол. Когда же он отсмеялся и поднял голову, намерение оставить все как есть без труда читалось на его лице:

– Мне просто хочется…

– Знаю, – перебил Себастиан и с непринужденным видом взял его ладони в свои.

Сжал их крепче, поглаживая пальцем.

– Этого.

Наклонился ниже, соприкасаясь лбами.

– И этого.

Приблизился к губам и шепнул в них:

– А еще вот этого.

     Несколько мучительно долгих секунд для Курта и невыносимо коротких – для Себастиана, который быстро отстранился и спокойно продолжил:

– Блейн хочет общаться, потому что чувствует себя спокойно рядом с тобой. В нашем универе за ним волочится толпа народа с трех курсов – и девушки, и геи, и несколько парней-натуралов, которые засомневались в своей ориентации. Он знает, что ты не станешь больше намекать на отношения, не будешь нагло флиртовать или пытаться залезть в его штаны, и ни за что не попытаешься напоить и совратить. Ты ему нужен как _друг_ , с которым можно хорошо провести время.

     Себастиан увлеченно врал. Он понятия не имел, что творилось в покрытой неприличным количеством геля башке Блейна, но ему хотелось, чтобы Курт поверил. В конце концов, Себастиан тоже хотел во все это поверить, потому что сама мысль о том, что эти двое все-таки _могут_ сойтись, вызывала у него раздражение и желание материться.

– Не то чтобы у меня где-то была кнопочка, которой можно включить или выключить свои чувства, знаешь ли, – миролюбиво проворчал Курт, поднимаясь из-за стола.

– Есть, и я даже знаю, где. Она не всегда работает, конечно, но иногда дело именно в ней. И это не совсем кнопка, хотя, тут с какой стороны посмотреть…

– Вот давай сегодня без _этих_ шуточек, ладно?

– Это чтобы ты помнил – не все сводится к любви с первого взгляда, судьбе и прочей романтической хрени.

– Знаю. Вот только от этого знания мне не становится легче, – вяло отмахнулся Курт и торопливо продолжил, чтобы наконец-то замять депрессивную тему: – Так вот. Спасибо за помощь. С меня причитается.

– О-о-о, я бы не стал разбрасываться подобными обещаниями, Хаммел, – мигом развеселился Себастиан.

– Ты, конечно, еще та скотина, но я могу разок побыть твоим «вторым пилотом» (5), например. Или свалить на выходные в гости к Рейчел и Финну, чтобы ты тут устроил оргию и окончательно доконал соседей снизу, сверху и из дома напротив.

– Да твоя щедрость не знает границ, – присвистнул Себастиан и хитро улыбнулся. – Я потом подумаю, чем ты можешь меня отблагодарить.

     Курт уже шел к себе в комнату, но на полпути обернулся и подмигнул:

– Умираю от любопытства.

 

\-----------

Примечания:

1) клингонский – выдуманный язык из вселенной «Star Trek»;

2) «Place, je passe» – «Расступитесь, я иду»;

3) «Tatoue-moi» – «Запечатли меня»;

4) «Vivre à en crever» – «Жить до изнурения»;

5) «второй пилот» – имеется в виду сленговое слово wingman в английском языке.

 

 

 


End file.
